Various keyboard support designs have been proposed for movably supporting a computer keyboard which is part of a computer workstation. Generally, the workstation includes a work surface that supports a computer monitor. The keyboard support typically includes a workstation engaging member, a keyboard engaging member, and a mechanical linkage between the workstation engaging member and the keyboard engaging member.
The workstation engaging member is attached to an underside of the work surface and the keyboard engaging member supports a planar keyboard support surface on which the keyboard is disposed. The linkage permits relative movement of the keyboard engaging member with respect to the workstation engaging member.
For ergonomic reasons, it is desirable the keyboard support surface be adjustable both in terms of vertical position or height and orientation or tilt angle with respect to the work surface. Various designs have been proposed for keyboard supports wherein the keyboard support surface has both height and tilt angle adjustability with respect to a work surface. One such design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,467 to Timm, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The '467 patent is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Other examples of keyboard supports include the supports disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,136 to McConnell and U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,984 to Lin.
One area of continuing attention and potential improvement is that of the braking assembly of a keyboard support. The braking assembly of a keyboard support allows a user of the keyboard support to move the keyboard support surface (and thereby the keyboard) to a desired height relative to the work surface and then lock the support at the desired height. The braking assembly may also allow the user to adjust the tilt angle of the keyboard support surface. The braking mechanism must be easy to use allowing a user to easily adjust the keyboard support surface to a desired height and, at the same time, must have a positive locking capability such that once the keyboard support surface is at the desired height and in the locked position, pressure applied to the keyboard during use will not cause the support to move.
Additionally, the braking mechanism must be rugged, since the keyboard support surface extends outwardly and away from the workstation work surface and, therefore, is prone to being hit or bumped by the user or others in the area. Further, the keyboard support must be durable. While a user may expect his or her computer system to be replaced every few years because of technological advances, a user will generally expect a keyboard support to last for many years. Finally, since a keyboard support is an extra cost, add-on feature to most computer workstations, it must be economical and cost-effective to manufacture such that the keyboard support can be competitively priced.
What is needed is a keyboard support that permits vertical height and tilt adjustment of the keyboard support surface. What is also needed is a keyboard support with a braking assembly that provides easy vertical adjustment of the keyboard support surface and positive locking of the support surface once a desired height is ascertained. What is also needed is keyboard support wherein the braking assembly is durable. What is also needed is a keyboard support that is cost efficient to manufacture.